


Maybe Tomorrow

by tealpenguinz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealpenguinz/pseuds/tealpenguinz
Summary: To Jongin, it was just another job.And, yet, something was stopping him.Where Kyungsoo was struggling to keep a roof over his head, doing everything he can just so he and his son would survive - and Jongin is not just the head of a company nor is he just a simple stranger.Oh, he's so much more than that.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi !
> 
> guess u found this one
> 
> and yes, it's taeoh again :"DD
> 
> and no, kyungsoo isn't gonna be THAT miserable like the last fic heh

5 years – It’s been that long since he left and never looked back. And yet, Jongin doesn’t understand why he still feels guilty.

Maybe it was the pain in Kyungsoo’s eyes when he told him that it was never going to work out; that he was just a one-night stand – and that’s all he’ll ever be.

> _“It’s okay, Jongin. I understand. Our situation wasn’t and isn’t all that conventional, but it’s alright. I can’t force someone to love me, after all.”_

How Kyungsoo still managed to smile and tell him that it was alright – even it if wasn’t.

Maybe because it’s just how Kyungsoo is, or maybe he realized that he was just wasting his time on Jongin – he doesn’t know; he doesn’t want to know.


	2. ONE

“-ngin…”

“Jongin!” He blinked his eyes, focus zooming back to reality.

“D’you think you could, I don’t know, stop blanking out on me?” Chanyeol, his CFO, snapped his fingers to get his attention. Jongin then noticed the brown envelope the former was carrying.

“Ah, nice to have you ba–”

“–could you, like, stop sassing me? Please?”

Chanyeol raised his hands in defeat, “just saying.”

The CEO sighed, “what did you want?”

“Recently, while overviewing the stocks and profit, I found out that we own a building–”

“–yes, we do. Multiple ones,” Chanyeol was outright glaring at him at this point but decided to ignore his remark. 

He cleared his throat before continuing, “we have a building that we are currently not using. Or rather, there’s a rundown building in one of the lots that we own.”

“Well, does the board have a suggestion?” Jongin asked while going through the documents Chanyeol placed on his table.

The CFO nodded, “they’ll have the building demolished and then they’re considering setting up camp, just to check out if it could be a possible remote office for the contractor’s division. So, I say ‘why not?’. It couldn’t be that bad.”

Jongin hummed, already thinking of other options they could do with the plot of land. “Do I have anywhere important I need to be tomorrow?”

Chanyeol scoffed, “I, _sir_ , am not your secretary. But as your friend, I will be kind enough to ask him to clear your schedule tomorrow.”

Jongin returned the gesture, “please, I could do it by myself. You just want to talk to Baekhyun.” 

This earned him a laugh, “you got me.” He replied before stepping out of the room. The CEO rolled his eyes before ringing his secretary.

“What can I do for you?” Baekhyun’s voice resounded from the speaker.

“Can you clear out any schedule that I have tomorrow? I’d much rather be doing fieldwork than attend another useless meeting.” Yes, he knows that it was a childish request, but it wasn’t a lie either.

“Alright, I’ll move all of these to a later date.”

Jongin muttered a ‘thanks’ before ending the call. There really was so much to do with so little time. New projects were starting to roll in and he knows that being the CEO in Kim-Park Corporations won’t be getting easier.

Facing the rundown building, he shivered for the nth time that day.

Not because of the cold – no. It was because he felt eyes following his every move. Of course, Jongin knows that this wasn’t about to become something akin to horror. It just made him conscious. It was then on his peripherals that his eyes caught a movement on the window on the 12th floor. 

_Nobody’s trespassing, could they?_ All possible thoughts came to his mind. Could it be a burglar, a stoner, a graffitist? It couldn’t just be a trick of the light. He’s so sure that it’s another person. 

Opening the locked doors which _were_ supposed to keep people out, he dashed through what looked like a reception area and up the stairs. How much it reeked of moss and rust only, _truly_ , hit him when he’s way past the corridors leading up to one of the rooms. 

He inspects all the rooms he passes by, but nothing, in particular, catches his attention. It’s just as expected from an old, dysfunctional building: broken windows, cracked ceilings, little to almost no ventilation, broken hinges, and doorkn–

_Wait._

He cautiously trudged towards a room hidden snuggly in the corner of the building. It’s surprisingly locked. 

Throwing all caution in the wind, he decided to knock. 

_Knock. Knock._

Jongin couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t flinch. 

“Is anyone there?” He asked.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” a voice came in reply. There was a child in that room. 

“Do,” he cleared his throat before continuing. “Do you live here? Alone?”

“No.” The voice came out a little muffled. “I live with my papa.”

“Is he there? I really need to speak to him.”

“He went out to get me food. It is grocery day!”

 _Damn._ The kid’s parent really needed an earful. Who even leaves his kid unattended in an abandoned building?

“Well, d’you mind keeping me company while we wait for your papa to arrive?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to scare the child or to make them cry.

“No. It’s okay.” 

Taking that a clear sign, he sluggishly decides to sit down by the floor. Wincing when he felt the cold hit his butt. Not to mention, the dirt he’ll on his coat will probably take a while to remove. 

He didn’t know how long it had been since he arrived, but the child made a good company. It reminded him of when he was a child, too. It was the only time in his life where he was free to roam around without any responsibilities to take care of, without a company to carry on his back, nada – just him and good memories against the world.

It’s then that he hears another set of footsteps coming to a stop beside him before a thump of a bag dropped on the floor brought him out of his daze.

_“Jongin.”_

That’s when he came to look at the same brown eyes that showed how much love he felt when Jongin held him that night; eyes that shed tears when he left and the eyes that told him the truth even when his lips were pulled into a smile. 

“Kyungsoo.”

Jongin looked at the other and noted how thin his clothes are when they’re dab-smack in the middle of winter. Then he noticed it. Kyungsoo was wearing the cardigan gave him when they were still _together_ , in whichever sense that may be. But above all, the other male looked thinner with bags underneath his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked as he held the grocery bags Jongin picked up for him.

“I had to check on the building. We, uh, own this lot.” He doesn’t understand why he suddenly went speechless. It’s been years but he guesses that he still finds Kyungsoo very beautiful – no, he _knows_ that he still finds him beautiful.

The latter hummed as he stepped beside Jongin to enter the room. “Taeoh. Papa's here.” He announced and the door opens to reveal a little boy (which Jongin guessed was a little younger than his niece) who looked so much like Kyungsoo, “and say your greetings to our guest." He said while gesturing to Jongin.

_Kyungsoo–_

_Kyungsoo has a child?_

Like the rest of the building, the room was covered with dust, cobwebs, and graffitis on the walls and corners. Yet, he knew that he isn’t the first to experience this unwelcoming, macabre pile of bricks. Looking around, he notices a futon mattress sprawled in the middle of the room and the lack of heater. It’s as cold in there just as it was outside. 

“Hello, sir.” The child, Taeoh, greeted. And it was only then how Jongin saw so much of himself in Taeoh. He quickly dismissed the thought. He knew how careful they had been that night. 

“Hello, Taeoh. My name is Jongin. You can call me ‘ _samchon’_.” He said, crouching down to the boy’s level. 

“Hello, _samchon_!” The child repeated, this time grinning up at him, and there it was, the semblance of the heart-shaped smile that Jongin could never forget.

Before he asked permission to come in, Taeoh had already pulled on his hand and brought him inside. 

“Papa, this is the first time someone came for my birthday.” 

For a few beats, it was silent.

“… are you happy, baby?”

“Yeah!” Taeoh grinned, not noticing the air in the room.

Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo’s direction. The latter still placing some bread and jam on what’s supposed to be a kitchen counter. And while Jongin had a lot of questions to ask, he knows that it isn’t the right time. Not with Taeoh around.


	3. TWO

“Papa, this is the first time someone came for my birthday.”

_ If only you knew. _

Kyungsoo felt dazed by what the boy said, so it had been silent for a while. But if Jongin noticed, then he’s glad he didn’t say anything.

“… are you happy, baby?” He asks his son. 

“Yeah!” Came an enthusiastic reply.

Kyungsoo paused at that, feeling the break in his heart. But he continued preparing what he could only be the semblance of a cake he could afford – strawberry cream bread.

“Happy birthday, Taeoh, I’m sorry this is the only thing I could give you. But, I promise that once everything gets better, I’ll get you that book you really want, okay?” Taeoh hugged him instead, forcing the tears he was holding back to flow freely.

“Papa, I know I only turned four but I know that there is no one in this whole world who’d love me more than you and that’s all I could ever ask for.”

“I love you so much, angel.” Kyungsoo just hugged the boy tighter, willing his tears to stop from falling.

While Kyungsoo remained oblivious, it had been known that it wasn’t only his heart breaking that day.

“Now, why don’t you go eat that in the kitchen?” The latter uttered while wiping his tears as he pulled away. “You can watch the snowfall from the window, too.”

And for someone who barely got anything, Jongin believed that that was the biggest smile he'd ever seen on a child's face.

“Jongin,” He called, gaining the other’s attention. “We should talk outside.” 

Kyungsoo closed the door after them and they found themselves back in the fallible hallway. Yet, Jongin became aware of how much Kyungsoo continued to tighten his hold around himself, clutching the cardigan tightly the farther they strayed from the room.

“Do you want to wear my coat?” He asked even if he knew that the other wasn’t going to accept it.

Giving up, he asked instead, “Kyungsoo, why are you living like this?”

The latter’s eyes were downcast. “This is the only place I can afford,” he scoffed before he continued. “Well, technically, I’m not paying for anything. But it might as well be one. I can only afford food, and even the food’s not that great.”

Jongin felt his eyes growing larger in shock. “But it's winter! What about the heating?”

“We sleep on a futon and I make sure to tuck Taeoh in warmly before I go to sleep. It can suffice – it’s  _ been _ sufficing. And anyway,  _ this _ isn’t the first winter where we lived like this.”

Honestly, Jongin didn’t know how to react. This was simply too much. And even if it still hadn’t sunk in, he knew that he was partly at fault. 

“Kyungsoo, you know this building is getting demolished, right?” He starts off slowly.

“I know. Or so I heard. But it won’t be for another week. Till then, I’ll find us another place to stay in.”

Jongin doesn’t know where he found the confidence but he already found himself asking Kyungsoo to stay at his’ before he could even think it through.

The other flushed before refusing immediately, “it is okay, and you don’t have to. We'll be fine.”

_ Oh.  _

“Well, will you and Taeoh at least have lunch with me? It’ll be my treat.” 

_ Damn, why can’t I even bring myself to shut up? _ He thinks to himself. 

And he knew Kyungsoo was about to refuse the offer when Taeoh suddenly ran out of the room. 

“Papa! It’s time for lunch!” The child called while carrying a plate with bread and clumsily laid out liver spread on top.

Kyungsoo’s eyes strayed from the “lunch” Taeoh was currently snacking on and went back to Jongin who was waiting patiently for his response. 

He sighed then faced his son, “hey, d’you want to eat lunch with Mr. Kim?” 

Jongin hated the formalities Kyungsoo was putting on in front of his son. 

The boy was silent for a bit before a grin slowly made its way onto his face. “Warm food? Yeah! It’s been a while since we had warm food!”

Two hearts broke twice that day.

“Why don’t you go change into your best clothes?” Kyungsoo instructed while kneeling the boy’s height whose smile just widened. Taeoh nodded before running back inside the room.

The man turns back to Jongin, “I, uh, better get changed too. I hope you don’t mind waiting.”

“Go ahead.”

_ I regretted not waiting before and I don’t want it to happen again.  _

The car ride to the restaurant was relatively short. Although Kyungsoo was hesitant to step in at first, it all worked out – so far.

“Are you sure you could bring us here? I – I can’t afford any of this.”

“Don’t worry,” Jongin replied, looking down at the menu. “It’s my treat.”

“But–”

“–no ‘buts’, Kyungsoo. Just enjoy today, please?”

Kyungsoo turned to look at Taeoh who was mindlessly talking about which dessert he wanted. “Okay,” he led his sight back to the other.

“Papa,” Taeoh called while looking at the retreating back of the waitress who took their orders.

“Yeah?”

“This is one of the best birthdays ever!” He grinned bashfully to both adults.

Kyungsoo was silent for a while before he smiled, “You better thank Mr. Kim, then, okay?”

Again, Jongin really hated the formalities Kyungsoo was putting on. But he knew it was his fault

“Samchon, thank you for making this one of the best birthdays I had. Thank you for making papa happy too!” Taeoh voiced out happily.

However, Jongin thinks that if anything, he made things worse. Nevertheless, he ruffled the boy’s hair.

“You’re very welcome.”

Kyungsoo honestly didn’t think that he’d be back in Jongin’s car for the second time, that week, as the younger dragged them around _Myeongdong Market_.

_“What are we doing here?” The older had asked, to which the other just replied with a grin._

_“Why, to get you and Taeoh winter clothes, of course.”_

_“But–”_

_“Again: no ‘buts’, Soo. Consider this as the second part of my gift to Taeoh.”_

They were already carrying around a bunch of bags which contain clothes that Kyungsoo didn’t dare check the price tag of, because he knew that he couldn't be able to pay that off.

“Soo, look here, please,” Jongin said while holding out a padded jacket for Kyungsoo to try.

“What’s that for? I thought we agreed that we’re only getting clothes for Taeoh.”

“It’s nearing the peak of winter. Please, Soo, I don’t want to see you get sick.”

“Alright…”

“Okay, we’re going to–”

“–but you have to promise me that you’ll let me pay you back. Eventually,” Kyungsoo responded, his brows furrowing seriously.

Jongin wanted to disagree, but he knew how stubborn the other was and if this was the only way he could get the older to agree, then so be it. Though, Jongin doubts that he’ll accept any money from Kyungsoo.

“Sure. Now go pick out something for yourself. We’re getting lunch after this.”

After, Kyungsoo just wasn’t sure of what was happening. Jongin was slowly becoming a constant in their lives – in Taeoh’s life, and he’s not sure if he was to be happy about it.

For the following days, the younger would occasionally visit them after he got off from work, sometimes even picking up Taeoh from preschool; bringing dinner and dessert to share.

The night before the demolition, Kyungsoo took it upon himself to start a conversation between him and the other man.

“I don’t know how to thank you enough for whatever the past week was. You made Taeoh really happy, he has another person he can share his life with. Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s the least I could do.”

Silence fell upon them as they cast their gazes on the stars in the clear night sky.

“Kyungsoo,” he muttered, “it’s been long overdue, but I just want to say sorry about what happened between us.”

Looking back at the other, he noticed how his eyes were downcast and he was fiddling with his fingers.

“Honestly, I don’t even think much about it anymore.” _Lie._ “It’s okay, Jongin. I’m okay.”

That ended the topic. He’s sure that the older didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he let it be.

“What happens tomorrow? Where would you go?” Jongin decided to ask.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “honestly, I don’t know. Anywhere, just as long as Taeoh’s safe.”

“For real, though, you could stay at my place for the time being.” He offered for the second time.

“It’s fine, Jongin. I don’t want to be a bother.”

The other sighed at his response, “fine. But please, if you need me for anything, you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, I do.”


	4. THREE

The day the building was to be destroyed came and, though, it was given half a day to be demolished, what greeting Jongin when he arrived at the scene were piles of wood and rubble. He didn’t understand why. The schedule they had given him was wrong.

_Did they even check the place before they tore down the building?_

Hurriedly, he dialed his CFO’s phone number; noting the metallic taste in his mouth. He found himself pacing with worry and incredibly stressed by the growing minute.

“Chanyeol,” he barked, the moment the other had picked up. “I thought the building was to be demolished at noon?”

“And it would?”

“Then tell me why I’m already staring at a collapsed building?”

“Shit…” His best friend mumbled.

“Yeah, ‘shit’. I need you to talk to the contractor immediately.” He replied, gritting his teeth before shutting down the call.

_Damn. The temperature’s dropping by the minute._ Kyungsoo thunk as he huddles Taeoh closer. Yes, he wasn’t stupid to ignore Jongin’s wish. However, he lives in the Gangnam District; he and his son, were currently four kilometers away from the said place. 

And the last building standing in the private piece of land in the Guryong Village was now gone. 

However, now that Kyungsoo thinks about it, the more he wondered why Jongin would even bother taking a detour for them.

Even so, they still couldn’t leave. A snowstorm was just forecasted and he didn’t have enough money for transit. His best bet now was the overnight sauna across the street.

“C’mon, Taeoh. We shouldn’t waste time,” he spoke as he hurried the boy along.

The bell chimed as they enter the facility, he looked around and noticed that there already a few people camped out in here.

Coming up to the lady manning the front desk, he asked, “can we stay here for the night, please?”

“That’ll be ₩15,000 for you. And it’ll be free for the kid.”

Kyungsoo gulped. He only had ₩4760 and a cent in his pocket; the lady giving him disapproving looks. 

“Ma’am, can I ask of you a favor?”

Even without voicing out the trouble, the lady still understood what he meant. She scoffed, “fine. Your son can stay here, but you have to stay somewhere else.”

He sighed gratefully, thanking the lady before he turned to his son.

“Taeoh, baby, papa needs to be somewhere else tonight. You have to stay here okay?”

“Papa, why can’t I go with you?” The boy clutched on his jacket, not wanting to let him go.

Kyungsoo didn’t have a choice. It was either him sacrificing himself or his son. The only form of assurance he could give his son now was a hug. 

“It's cold outside. I want you to stay warm, okay? I'll see you in the morning; be good.” He gave Taeoh a peck on the forehead before he tucked him in before he exited the sauna – thanking the lady once more as he passed her by.

Braving the cold, he walked to the nearest shed - feeling a growl in his stomach. He was just reminded that he hadn't eaten all day in the pretence of losing a home. Well, whatever _home_ they could live in. 

Another grown resounded just as he perched down on one of the seats.

In this cold, Kyungsoo knew he would faint when his stomach gave out. He didn't want to bet on his luck, but he guessed that he'll be fine. Just as long as Taeoh was warm and safe. 

Breathing slowly, nausea crept from his abdomen to his head and then the world turned black. 

Waking up, he realized that he was now in an unfamiliar place. Taeoh was nowhere to be found and a second later, he found himself running through the nearest door, yet, the ground never felt closer.

Jongin, rushing in and bit alarmed, entered the room and picked him up. “Soo, you shouldn’t be out of bed yet.”

“Where's Taeoh?”

“He’s in the living room, he’s currently watching TV.”

Kyungsoo sighed out in relief.

“Soo, why were you outside the building? I thought I told you to come here if you needed it.”

“I couldn’t afford it, both the sauna and a bus ride to Gangnam. Luckily, they made an exception for Taeoh. Who was I to complain? Just as long as he’s fine.” Kyungsoo explained, eyebrows furrowing by the minute. He was growing frustrated at himself, too.

“Don’t you even think about yourself for once?” Jongin retorted.

“When you’re in my position, you don’t have the liberty to.”

“Kyungsoo! Don’t you get it? You have to take care of yourself, too. What would Taeoh feel? Do you know much he was crying when he saw you unconscious?”

_That stung._

The older had his eyes to the ground, sniffling. “You know sometimes, while I consider myself lucky to have Taeoh, I just feel bad that he has a parent like me.” He confessed, trying to hold back more tears from spilling. 

“Don’t ever say that. You know that’s not true.” Jongin tried consoling him, but if anything, he’s just making it worse.

Kyungsoo shook his head, scoffing. “Have you seen me, I’m a mess…”

He knows nothing he’ll say to the other will make him magically feel better, but he knew of something that might. 

Standing up, he trudged back to the living room. Finding Taeoh asleep huddled cozily with the blanket Jongin gave him. 

See, while Kyungsoo was unconscious, the boy decided to distract himself by creating countless drawings – pictures of the sky, a car, a castle, just about anything. And yet they all have one thing in common: Kyungsoo.

He takes the drawings and returns to the room, finding the older in the same place he left him.

“Here,” Jongin hands them over to the father, who, in turn, thanks him with a small smile.

Tears fell – one, two, and three – one after the other.

“That kid,” Kyungsoo laughs heartily. 

“Soo…” Jongin started, nerves were already picking up; the older’s attention now directed to him. “Why didn’t you tell me that he’s mine?”

They both could feel the time stopped as silence took over the room. Just as Jongin was about to apologize and leave the room, Kyungsoo spoke, “I didn’t – I didn’t think we’d meet again… So, I don’t know.”

“You were raising him by yourself and you didn’t think of getting help?”

“What more do you want, Jongin? You told me once that you didn’t want me anymore.” He paused to take a break, a new batch of tears threatening to fall. “And that’s fine. But I don't ever want Taeoh to believe that you left him because he wasn’t worth loving and staying for. He does not deserve that.”

Jongin was speechless.

“Soo, I–”

“It’s okay. Remember what I told you when you left? That you shouldn’t feel guilty for not returning someone’s feelings? I meant every word.”

“But it’s not okay, Kyungsoo! Taeoh grew up in an environment no parent would want to see their child in and I don’t want that for you too.” Jongin was practically begging now. He didn’t want to hurt them ever again. He made that mistake once and he’d never forgive himself if he’d make that same mistake.

“Why can’t you see that I’m asking you to stay?” He continued, reaching out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand.

“That'’s because nobody ever asked me to stay. So, I leave. It’s that simple.” Kyungsoo said softly, a small smile on his face.

Honestly, Jongin still wasn’t sure of himself but when will he ever be? “Kyungsoo, please stay with me.”

“Jongin, I–”

“–please? I don’t want you to live like that ever again. It’s my fault; you wouldn’t have had to if I hadn’t left you and Taeoh alone.”

“I can’t promise not to leave again,” he replied, “thank you, though. Taeoh needed this.”

“I’m doing this for you, too,” Jongin said, still very persistent. He lost his family once and he’s never losing them again.

Kyungsoo’s smile grew as he closed whatever distance there was between them. And there it was – a warm embrace that assured him that, eventually, everything was going to be alright. Maybe it’ll start that night or maybe tomorrow.

But most of all, Jongin realized that this was the love he never knew he needed. He inwardly thanked the heavens and hugged Kyungsoo tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. 

And so finally, they were both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !
> 
> so only the epilogue next and then we're done ! heh
> 
> and yes, that's where you'll get the whole explanation to all of this ...


End file.
